Make New Memories
by Mighty Agamemnon
Summary: Set after the last episode of GT. Vegeta is still haunted by the ghosts of his past including Nappa and Frieza among others. Will he finally make peace with them and move on?


DBZ: Make New Memories

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Vegeta awoke with a start, panting.

"What! A-a dream? But-but it seemed so real! I can't believethat after all this time, after all these years, they still manage to haunt me!" he hissed indignantly.

His dream- or nightmare really, had been especially vivid tonight. It seemed odd. He's been having these heart-wrenching nightmares for a few weeks now, but each night, a different person appeared to haunt and accuse him. Three nights ago, Zarbon's departed shade confronted him. Guldo's came the night after that, and last night hailed Frieza himself. Tonight's, however, was the most painful of all. Tonight's ghost from the past...was Nappa.

Vegeta sadly yet vividly recalled the hurt and betrayal he glimpsed in his former partner's eyes.

"Strange though. I don't remember catching rage or accusation flash across his face. Hurt and betrayal were give ins, but I'm certain I noticed disappointment and despair as well. But...this doesn't make any sense. Nappa wasn't enraged at me in my nightmare for killing him," Vegeta brooded, sitting up in his bed.

He sighed. "It doesn't make any sense," he repeated.

"He had every right to be furious-to despise me, but his eyes...they held no malice for me...," Vegeta's thoughts trailed off.

Indeed, in his nightmare, Nappa had only asked him a one-word question: why? But that simple, single question frightened Vegeta more than Frieza or Cell ever did. What puzzled Vegeta was that, in his nightmare, he couldn't give Nappa a clear-cut answer. The mighty and powerful Sayain no Ouji just froze, staring into the black orbs of the one he had betrayed in the worst possible way.

Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut, massaged his temples, and let out another shaky sigh.

"Nappa deserved an answer," he thought, depressed.

Mentally exhausted, Vegeta opened his piercing, onyx eyes, put his hands behind his head, and laid back down on top of his bed. However, sleep refused to come to him, try as he might. So, he simply let his mind wander again.

"Hmmmm...these nightmares are really starting to get to me lately. At first, I dismissed them as bad dreams and nothing more. For a time, that seemed to work seeing as I would soon forget about them during the day. But, recently...they're becoming more vivid, threatening, and.  
accurate. I mean, I haven't seen Nappa in over a century, but the details I remembered were so clear, it was as if he died only yesterday. And, it's not just Nappa. Although I really hate to admit it, Frieza has been on my mind just as much. Ugh!" Vegeta exclaimed throwing up his hands in frustration and sitting back up again.

"I can't go on like this! If these nightmares continue, I'll never get a decent night's sleep again! Not to mention that even after all these years, I still regret my past. Well, I guess the only way I can finally be at peace is if I make peace with it. But, how will I manage that? My past has long been dead and so has everyone else in it!I'd have to be dead myself to even-" Vegeta's eyes widened as a long faded memory struck him.

It was of a certain, old friend of Kakarott (Vegeta winced at the thought of his long time rival, and in recent years, friend) who could travel to and from the Other World without dying. This same woman brought Vegeta back to Earth after he self-destructed in his fight with Majin Buu.

"Wasn't she that old pervert Roshi's sister? What was her name again? It started with a B, didn't it? Um...let's see. Bebe? No. Bibi? I highly doubt that. Ugh! What was it!" Vegeta practically screamed in frustration and proceeded to repeatedly bang his head against the wall to emphasize his point. He stopped before he killed too many brain cells though. After all, he didn't want to end up like Kakarott. He shuddered at the horrible thought.

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, a random sheep passed by his room. Puzzled, Vegeta stepped out of his room and curiously watched it outrun the CC officials.

"Baa! Baa!" cried the sheep as it ran away from the bad men with sticks and stun guns.

All of a sudden, Vegeta was enlightened and all was well with the world. Well, almost anyway.

"Yes! That's it! Her name was Baba!" Vegeta cried triumphantly. Then, he paused for a moment.

"That whole sheep thing was pretty wierd though. But hey, I got what I wanted to know.  
But...she was already pretty old when I first met her. What if she already died? N-no! She can't be! That stubborn, old hag wouldn't just up and die like that! At least...I hope not," Vegeta whispered softly.

After a moment or two, he straightened himself up and quickly changed his expression from worried to determined.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Baba, here I come! And, you better be alive, too," Vegeta silently threatened, half-smiling.

And witht that, he proudly strutted out of Capsule Corp. and blasted off into the newly dawning sky to find the one person who could grant him some sort of peace: Baba! 


End file.
